This grant allows participation in the RTOG cooperative trials for Phase I, II and III studies. Our clinical participation in Phase III protocols will again concentrate on curable rather than metastatic protocols. We will continue to be major contributors to the prostate and hyperthermia protocols. Our hyperthermia studies in the future will include the RTOG protocol using deep regional hyperthermia from the BSD equipment. The regional hyperthermia protocols will allow a new group of patients to be heated, which would otherwise not have been on RTOG protocols. Dr. Scott will continue to investigate the use of ultrasound as a non-invasive method for deep thermometry. The intraoperative rediotherapy which we have started using orthovoltage will be expanded to use electrons. These patients will be placed on the new RTOG intraoperative protocol. This protocol, apart from having potential beneficial effects to the patient, will also supply tumor samples for assessment of drug concentrations. We have participated enthusiastically in the Phase II studies on hyperfractionation. We consider that we can perform these studies easily due to our adequate supply of super voltage equipment. None of the patients referred to the Department of Radiation Oncology directly are placed on protocols competing with RTOG. The patients which are radiated for other cooperative group protocols are entered by the referring RPMI services. We receive no personnel grant support from these groups.